Unusual Truths
by Javagirl1992
Summary: but he couldn't his heart told him to love the one he couldn't the one he loved since his parents marraige the one and only Diana Lomabrd
1. Martin's Secert

Disclaimer: I don not own Martin Mystery or any of its characters

_All these years he should have told her how he felt how he flirted with other girls to hide his secret. The one that no one knew, but him. Follow your heart his dad always said and also his grade ten career studies teacher told him all the time. But he couldn't his heart told him to love the one he shouldn't love the one he has been around since his parent's marriage the one and only Diana Lombard._

As Martin sat in the cafeteria eyeing his breakfast and not eating it he knew he had to tell her today. It was sort of like their anniversary of when they first met on that nice hot day when she was polite and nerdy while he was a jerk and rebellious. He sat there thinking this as Diana came to his side. "Martin?" she said. Martin snapped out of unreality and focused on reality. "Hey" he said. "Are you okay?" she asked. _No I'm not I'm totally and madly in love with you! _He thought. "I'm okay why" he said. "You look a little stressed" Diana said. "Its just I'm failing my four subjects!" he said. "WHAT?" Diana yelled. "Martin! We only have four subjects! How could you be failing?" she asked him. Martin shrugged. He knew how he could fail four subjects with school, the center and his part-time job that no knew about he was busy. "I'll help you" Diana said. He looked up at her and smiled. "Good how about tonight outside on the bench?" he said. Diana gave him a strange look but agreed. Martin smiled. "Great it's a-"he was going to say date but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

So at six he went to wait for Diana he brought his homework though his mind was not on homework his mind was on her, and his stomach. He didn't eat breakfast or lunch or dinner because he was too worried about how he was going to tell her. He was starving so he stopped by the cafeteria before heading outside. It was just like the first time they had a real conversation outside on his father's bench saying how sorry he was for being a pain. He took a deep breath as he sat down. Diana was already there looking at the stars until she realised he was sitting there. She turned and rolled her eyes. "Martin why do you tell me six when you really mean 6:10?" Diana asked. "Sorry had to stop by the cafeteria I was hungry" Martin said. She nodded her head. And they started to work but Martin couldn't concentrate his thoughts were else where. "Martin?" Diana said. He looked at her. "Concentrate Martin if you want this done by tomorrow" she said. "I can't" Martin whispered. "What?" Diana yelled. "Di, I should have told you a long time ago but" Martin said. "What is it Martin? You know you can tell me anything" Diana said. Martin buried face in his textbook. "Except for this" he muttered. "What is it Martin?" she asked. "It seems so wrong" Martin yelled. "Follow your heart" she said. Martin looked at her. _Follow your heart_, _okay I will_ Martin thought. He took a deep breath. "Di I-"

What happens next? Just have to wait and find out! Good? Bad? Please review


	2. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Martin Mystery or any of its characters

"Di I-"he was about to say before the well known sound of his U-watch went off. _Not now_ Martin thought bitterly as he looked at Diana. "I need to go to the Center" he said instead. He got up books in hand and tried to find the portal. "Martin that's not what you were going to tell me was it?" Diana asked. Martin didn't answer instead he walked in the portal and didn't talk the rest of the way. M. O. M. greeted them with her normal face. "How good are you at babysitting?" she asked them with a complete straight face. _This why I'm not telling Diana that I'm in love with her because she needs someone for babysitting? This is so unfair! _Martin thought. "I'm pretty good" Diana said. "Good" she said passing them Billy. "Take care of him" she said. Martin gave a dumbfounded look. _Great there is no way of telling her now_ Martin thought as Diana and he took him back to Torrington.

When they got there Billy explained what he did to get M O M so mad that he couldn't stay at the Center for the night. They decided to have a movie night and Martin put in Wedding Bells at Midnight a horror/romance flick. Billy held on to his covers tight while Martin just calmly watched it. He had watched it when he was two with Antonio or Tony and didn't get scared. Diana didn't get scared until the groom got his head beheaded. That's when she called it quits. "Wait I'll walk you to your dorm" Martin offered. Diana nodded her head as he got up and followed her. There was silence between them until they reached her dorm. Martin looked at his cell phone 11:59 there was no way he was going to let it hit midnight without telling her the truth. "Di I love you more than a sibling the way a guy likes a girl" he said looking in the eye. She looked at him for a second and then smiled. "I do too" she said. And walked into her dorm and shut the door behind her.

Martin couldn't believe it! She felt the same way! It all made sense now Marvin looked like him so she dated Marvin because it reminded her of him. _Wow!_ He thought. Billy peered over his covers. "The movie's over right?" he said. "Yep" Martin said not really paying attention. He looked at the ceiling and all of a sudden he started to get dizzy and fell down. Billy freaked right at his side. Martin started to close his eyes.

Good Bad? Please tell me!!!


	3. Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Martin Mystery or any of its characters

Billy quickly called 911. The ambulance came and took him away. No one told Diana until the next morning. "WHAT?" Diana yelled so that the whole cafeteria heard. She eyed Billy with evil eyes. "Martin's at the hospital" Billy said timidly. Diana gave Billy an evil eye and looked into her breakfast. She pushed it away and sat there pouting. She got an idea. "Billy come" she said. "Where?" he asked. "To the hospital where do you think were going?" she asked. "But that's skipping school" Billy protested. "We skip every time we go to the center" Diana put in. "Well…." Billy said. "Oh lighten up Billy" Diana said then smacked herself. _Stupid Martin_ she thought.

As they reached the hospital they went straight to the front desk. "Excuse me has a Martin Mystery been here?" Diana asked. "Who wants to know?" the lady asked. "Diana Lombard I'm his sister" Diana said. "Sister or step-sister?" The lady asked. "Step-sister actually but I really need to see him is he here? Um Miss Johnson?" Diana said. "You know I'm not allowed but yes follow me" Ms. Johnson said. Diana smiled and nodded to Billy they went into the door and Diana took one look at him and started to cry. "What happened?" Diana asked in horror. "Don't know what happened but now he is all pale and sick and-" Miss. Johnson was saying. "I know! I know! I have eyes you know" Diana yelled she looked at her brother. _Martin_ she thought, _I'll help you_ She hoped.

She sat at his bed and cried. How could someone just get sick like that for no reason. He was sleeping and Diana wasn't about to leave him. She called his father and her mother and there were coming. She sat there and waited she knew he could get through this. Or could he?

Good? Bad? Please rewiew


	4. Say what?

Disclaimer: I do not own Martin Mystery or any of its characters

He couldn't't, unless there was a miracle. She looked at him with sad eyes and looked around to see if anyone was coming. She looked at her watch. It was getting late but she couldn't't sleep or eat. Not until she knew he was going to be all right. "Diana!" she heard a yell from behind her. She jumped and turned around to see Antonio standing behind her. He held his legs and panted deeply and was sweating all over. "Tony?" Diana asked. "Hey!" he said with a big smile. "Hey what's up?" Diana asked trying to make small conversation. "Um…. Not so well you see…. I have this friend…." He said nervously. "Martin?" Diana asked. "No someone new" (they had been friends forever) Antonio said. "My um friend likes this girl but isn't so sure that she likes him what does he do?" Antonio asked. "Follow your heart" Diana said without thinking. "Good because I wanted to tell you this since grade four I like you" Antonio said blushing. Diana looked at him shocked and then heard a mutter. She turned and saw her brother awake and not looking happy. "Oh yeah so how's Martin?" Antonio asked. Martin glared at Antonio and smiled evilly as he some how found strength to get up and………

**Good? Bad? Please don't hurt me! What do you think is going to happen? Will Diana choose Martin or Antonio? Like I said this is unusual love! Okay please review! **


	5. Taken Over

Disclaimer: I do not own Martin Mystery or any of its characters

Walk over to Antonio barley and put him up against the wall. "WHAT?" he yelled hoarsely. Diana's eyes got huge and couldn't think of what to say. She watched as her step-brother held his best friend up against the wall managing to have a firm grip on him and have his fist ready for a punch. "Martin look-"Antonio tried to explain. "No I don't want to hear it! How could you Antonio? Like _her" _Martin hissed looking over to Diana. Antonio looked at Martin and realised something. "Martin" he said trying to be calm. "What happened to your eyes?" For Martin's eyes went from golden-brown to just golden. Martin smiled evilly. "Let's just say I had eye surgery" He said. "But you didn't" Antonio said. Martin tightened his grip on Antonio's neck. "Fine" Antonio muttered. Martin smiled again. "Good now" he said turning to Diana. "Lets just say you're my girlfriend" Antonio's eyes winded, as Diana's bit her lip. "No" she muttered. Martin tightened his grip again. "Fine" Diana said. Martin grinned. Dropping Antonio he walked over to her. He attempted to kiss her but he got her cheek instead just as Marvin walked in the door.

_**Good? Bad? What is taking over Martin? What is Marvin's reaction to the kiss? What about Antonio? So many questions so little time. Please review **__****_


	6. Twins?

Disclaimer: I do not own Martin Mystery or any of its characters

"What's going on here?" Marvin asked looking hurt and confused. "He got eye surgery" Antonio lied. Martin smiled and turned to Diana. "And?" he said. "I'm Martin's girlfriend" Diana said bitterly, Marvin gave a "what?" look and Diana. As Martin smiled evilly. "It's true I guess she doesn't like you anymore ha fool" Martin said. Marvin stood there in silence for awhile and then spoke. "This explains so much" and he walked out. "Marvin waits!" Diana called; he didn't listen until he slammed the door. Diana turned around and faced Martin. "I hate you" she said. "No you don't Diana you love me and you know it" Martin said trying to get her closer. Diana pushed him away. "Come Antonio" she commanded. Antonio looked nervously at Martin. "If you go now you will regret it" Martin threatened. "I'm not scared of you anymore" Antonio said and left.

Meanwhile at Torrington is where it gets interesting. Billy and Vivian (the one from Martin's past) are talking together as friends. Until both see Marvin, Diana and Antonio walking up. Diana stops and looks at stares at Vivian for a second. "Don't I know you?" Diana asked. "That's impossible we never met" Vivian said quickly. "Are you sure?" Diana asked and Antonio stopped too. Antonio stared at Vivian and nervously shook his head no. "I'm sure" Vivian said. Diana shrugged and grabbed Antonio and pulled him away. Billy turned to Vivian. "Do you know her?" he asked. Vivian nodded her head.

"I should after all were sisters" she answered.

Billy looked at her in shock. "What? Sisters? But how?" Billy was certainly confused. Vivian gulped. "Twins actually" she admitted. "Twins? How?" Billy said. "We were split at birth I went to foster care and lived with foster parents who lived near martin while Diana stayed with mom and dad else where" Vivian explained. Billy had to admit it still didn't make sense. "But Diana's mom met Martin's dad you already knew Martin did you have something to do about them meeting?" Billy asked. Vivian laughed. "Yep I visited my mom when I heard about the divorce and I told her there is a nice single man who's wife just past away who has this great kid…" Vivian said. Billy eyebrow lifted. "So you did like Martin?" Billy asked. Vivian blushed. "Yes, Yes I did" she said.


	7. Twin Truth Reveled

Disclaimer: I do not own Martin Mystery or any of its characters

Inside of Torrington in the cafeteria Marvin has calmed down but still not responding to Diana. Diana trying to explain what is going on with Martin and her. Antonio worried what Martin meant when he said. "If you go now you will regret it" He was soon going to find out. But first wasn't Diana's and Martin's parents called….???

"Hello Father" Martin Mystery said at the arrival of his father. His father stared at his son strangely looking at him up and down ending up at his eyes. _What the – _His father thought noticing something was very, very wrong. "Hello Martin" he found himself to say. "Where's Diana's mom I want her to be here too" Martin said. "Ok…" his father said still not questioning his son. "Vivian" He added. She came into the room and looked at Martin then eyed his father. Though there body language you knew they were wondering the same thing: What happened to Martin? But none asked. "Dad there is something you should know" Martin said. "What would that be?" Mr. Mystery asked. "You have another daughter" Martin said with a grin. Gerald looked at his wife as she bit her lip. "I do?" he asked lifting an eyebrow. Vivian gulped. "Yes you do" she whispered. "How?" Gerald asked. "Diana is a twin" Vivian said though she wished he hadn't.

"Diana?" Antonio asked nervously. Diana turned around. "Ya?" Diana asked. "Um what do you think Martin is going to do to us?" Antonio asked. "Can you only think of Martin at time like this?" Diana yelled. "At a time like what?" Antonio asked. "Don't you see what's happening? Don't you understand? Don't you find it odd that Martin's eyes are pure golden and that's he's acting like a complete psycho?" Diana screamed. "Well…." Antonio was going to say. "Well nothing!" Diana yelled. "Geez and your parents think you're the calm one" Antonio muttered. Diana looked at him. "Our parents? Oh man I forgot I called them because of Martin!!!! Come on Tony we gotta go" She said grabbing him and dragging him away.

"Let me get this straight Vivian Baxter is your daughter, Diana's twin?" Gerald asked trying to ask as calmly as possible. "Yes its true" Diana's mom said. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "I was afraid you would get mad" Vivian said. "Mad? I wouldn't get mad if you told me the truth! But now yes I very am MAD you LIED to me about having another daughter how could you do that?" Mr. Mystery yelled. "You don't understand! I haven't even told Diana" Ms. Lombard said. "Tell me what?" Diana asked entering the scene with Antonio. "Yeah dad tells her what?" Martin said with a snicker. Ms. Lombard

Turned to her daughter as Diana looked serious. "What is it mom?" she asked. "Vivian Baxter is your sister" her mom said. Diana laughed. "That's impossible mom I don't even know her only what Martin has spoken to me about her" Diana said. "No you two were separated at birth im very sorry I didn't tell you!" Ms. Lombard apologised. Diana looked hurt. "When were you going to tell me?" she asked. "When I thought you were ready" Ms. Lombard said. "Yeah sure" That's all she said as she walked out the door.

Good? Bad? Please review! Thanks 


End file.
